Titan Valor
Titan Valor was one of the first Mark IV Jaegers. It was Australian built, but primarily assigned to protect the Philippines. Titan participated in 10 engagements across the Western and South Pacific, often paired with Striker Eureka. Construction There was a theory amongst PPDC engineers that if the Kaiju War went on long enough that an optimal design for Jaegers would be discovered. A design that would cover all necessary requirements. The Jaegers were as varied in weapons and body shapes as the Kaiju they fought against, and this worked in their favour most of the time, except when a Kaiju was equipped with a weapon or fighting style that seemed specifically talored to counter them. Titan Valor was intended to be the first step in discovering an optimal design. The Jaeger had a unique function-its weapon systems could be swapped out quickly for others before a mission. Titan had up to 9 in its arsenal, 3 of which it could equip for a battle. This incredible versatility paired with Ethan and Jacob, best friends and excellent pilots who were skilled at coping with pressure in combat, led to Titan acquiring 6 kills, on par with the legendary Cherno Alpha. Titan was primarily housed inside the Hong Kong Shatterdome, and often deployed to the western Pacific. Titan was originally constructed by Australia but assigned to the Philippines due to their close proximity to the Breach and high population. The Jaeger was also decorated with the colours of the Filipino flag. Combat History Cyllapso Titans first deployment was only a few months after its construction, against a CAT I called Cyllapso. The Kaiju was on course to the city of Kotor, and PPDC engineers were eager to test the new Jaeger. Titan was equipped with a Brasswall fist, a pair of Incinerator turbines, and its primary Gauss cannon when it was airlifted to Palau. Cyllapso was still around ten miles out, but approaching fast, it had also finally reached the surface, showing a Kaiju with a fishlike head, well armoured body, and curved blades in place of claws or any other manipulators. Cyllapso attacked as soon as Titan touched down, but was met with a barrage of flammable chemicals to the face, sticking and burning its flesh. With the kaiju still stumbling, Valor crashed its fist right into its mouth and ran into the punch, pushing it along, ripping the Kaiju out of the water and throwing it around 200 m back. The creature wouldn't last much longer. Cyllapso retreated for an hour after the withering assault, diving into the water in a vain attempt to douse the burning mixture which had destroyed its small eyes leaving it utterly blind. Titan closely followed, charging its Gauss Cannon before unleashing a stream of magnetically accelerated steel flechettes into Cyllapsos back, splitting through armour and bone and causing Blue to bloom into the water from the mortal wound. The Kaijus heart and organs were shot through, and LOCCENT declared no signature 7 seconds later. Okatoku Titans next deployment was 5 months later against Okatoku, a CAT II Kaiju on its way to the islands of Yap, for some reason completely missing the more heavily populated island of Guam. Jaeger met Kaiju just as the latter had come within half a mile of its target leading to a vicious tussle almost directly on the beach. The kaiju was covered in armour, coming to wickedly jagged points on its shoulders, legs and the ends of its arms. The macelike fists clashed with blade and hammer for 45 minutes, as Valor continually fired streaking explosives from shoulder mounted pods, blasting off pieces of stony covering onto the white sands. Okatoku was growing tired, and its armour was cracked in several places, leaking blue ichor. The Kaiju attacked a final time, lunging its open jaws towards Titans Conn-Pod, only to be met with a hammerstrike down on its cranium, smashing open its skull and pulverizing its brain. So far Titan had acquired two kills, both well executed with little damage to the Jaeger. These kills and many others around this time helped add to the growing public faith in the PPDC and Jaegers in general. But the war was about to change. Gyakushu On the 19th March 2019, K-Watch detected the Breach dilating to a record size, and so a new Category which had previously only been theorised by K-Scientists and dreaded by the citizens of the Pacific Rim came crawling out of nightmares and into reality. The first Category IV. The aptly named Gyakushu (romanji for counterattack) was an absolute monster. Sightings from PPDC submersibles spoke of a colossal beast, with four razor edged horns protruding from its head. The kaiju somewhat resembled Reckoner from three years ago, with four legs, a low slung body and long tail. But it was not coated in durable skin like Reckoner, but heavy spiked armour. Jaegers were scrambled across the Rim, Echo Saber and Tacit Ronin patrolled the Japanese coast, Mammoth Apostle and Romeo Blue defended the US, Eden Assassin and Cherno Alpha were up north, and many others but all this was eventually shown to be pointless, as Gyakushu followed the same route that Hundun, the second Kaiju to ever emerge went. Except Gyakushu didnt bother crossing Luzon like Hundun did, but swam through Lamon Bay onto the mainland, striding across miles of rainforest before reaching Laguna de Bay, with Metro Manila on the other side. Three Jaegers were deployed into Laguna de Bay, Gipsy Danger, Horizon Brave and Titan Valor. The month old Mark 5 Striker Eureka would arrive later, airlifted from the Sydney Shatterdome to its trial by fire. Titan was equipped with armour piercing rockets and Brasswall fists on both arms to crack open Gyakushus armour plates and grapple with large Kaiju. Titan, alongside Gipsy and Horizon confidently advanced on the rapidly approaching alien, and so the Second Battle of Manila began. All three pilots bombarded the beast with ranged weapons before moving in for an assured kill. But Gyakushu was too strong. The squadron of Jaegers was thoroughly punished for their hubris, as they were aggressively pushed out of Laguna de Bay and into the Pasig river. Gyakushu displayed some interesting tactics, keeping the Jaegers restrained to the river and constantly moving forward kept all three within close range, and the damages sustained were mounting up. Around 4 hours into the battle, they had almost reached the city centre. Gyakushu broke off, moving into the city to avoid weapons fire and using the buildings as cover. Its armour had sustained damage from repeated rocket punches, explosives and cryo attacks, but it was very much alive. Horizon pursued, but Gyakushu came to a shattering stop and violently impaled the Mark 1 through its midsection with its barbed tail and threw it through several buildings, causing massive collateral damage before coming to a stop in Manilas city centre. The crew were still alive, if badly injured, but the connection that allowed the pilots to move Horizons legs was severed, leaving them unable to fight on. Gipsy and Titan took a longer path through Manila, keeping out of striking distance of the Kaijus tail. Gipsys left Plasmacaster was empty, used to damage several areas around the Kaijus sinewy chest. Both of Titans rocket launchers were also spent, in attacks meant to distract the Kaiju from the Jaegers comrades, but had done negligible damage to to the Kaijus front legs. The exhausted Jaegers were running low on power, with even their immense power cores being pushed to their limits. The tide turned when 1,850 tons of Mark 5 Jaeger barreled into Gyakushus side and knocked him into a block of flats. Striker Eureka had finally arrived, and four rangers breathed a sigh of relief. The experienced Hercule Hansen ordered Titan and Gipsy to fall back, as Striker pushed Gyakushu towards Manila Bay, knocking back the Kaiju, who was taken completely off guard by the Jaegers unexpected strength. However, Gyakushu was still strong, and both pilots despite Hercules experience had never fought in Striker outside of simulations. 1 hour later, the sun had risen, and the battle was nearly over. Striker and Gyakushu had fought to a standstill, with both sustaining significant damage. Gyakushus tail had been severed by Strikers blades and its main horns broken off, and in retaliation the Kaiju had torn away Strikers Angel Wings and ripped gashes into its legs, leaving the Jaeger less maneuverable. But while Gyakushu was distracted fighting Striker, Gipsy and Titan had circled around the Kaiju and waited in Manila Bay. The Jaegers lunged forward and grabbed Gyakushus front limbs, one Jaeger on each, and pulled back with all the strength their muscle strands could offer. The Kaiju bucked and kicked, but it had been tired out from near constant fighting. The chest of the Kaiju was exposed, and Striker unleashed every warhead in its Anti-Kaiju Launcher, punching into the tough flesh and rending apart the Category IVs bones and vital organs. Gyakushus massive body was released, and its corpse collapsed into the waters of Manila Bay. Futsunushi Titan Valor, Horizon Brave and Gipsy Danger would require extensive repairs after the Second Battle of Manila, but all would be operational by the beginning of 2020, the same time that Futsunushi crept towards the island of Guam. Titan Valor deployed from the Hong Kong Shatterdome, and thanks to Futsunushis lumbering speed, managed to intercept 10 miles from Guam. The Jaeger was equipped with one Brasswall fist, a heavy IB21 Plasmacaster Ray, and another pair of light Plasmacasters on its shoulders. Futsunushi was a walking pile of spiked muscle, with four spindly arms tipped with sharp talons. A whip-like tail extended from its back end, it being tipped with a set of blades all added up to Futsunushi being utterly savage in close combat, as its tough hide easily weathered shots from Titans light Plasmacasters. whom had been circling and skirmishing with the Kaiju for around half an hour before properly engaging. Before the Jaeger could charge its primary Plasmacaster, Futsunushis tail slithered around its leg, it being hidden by rough waves and its strength grossly underestimated as Titan was hoisted out of the water and thrown onto the Guams jagged reef. Futsunushis tail blades began to slash and wreck its armour. With water pouring in through multiple breaches in the hull, Titan was nearly immobilized as Futsunushi moved in to rip open the conn-pod. Unbeknownst to the kaiju, the Jaegers IB21 plasmacaster had completed its 11 second charge. An azure beam erupted from the waters, vaporizing it to steam which embroiled the two in an expanding cloud. The burning ray ate into Futsunushis body, moving across it, obliterating bones, organs and muscles before it took off both left arms at the elbow. Before the beast could retreat to prevent further damage, the pilots had forced the machine back to its feet, grabbed on to the Kaijus crowning horn and violently bodyslammed it into the shallow water. With its gaping wound exposed, Futsunushi roared in agony as Titan emptied its shoulder casters clips directly into its body. The kaiju was little more than a charred heap of mangled flesh after 14 scorching hits and a final blast from the IB21. Taurax Mid 2022 brought a new CAT IV, by the name of Taurax. PPDC submersibles that were monitoring the kaiju began to be hunted, King Pout Karkinos Bonesquid Hound Bakunawa Aftermath Specifications Speed Power Armour Armament Notes and References * The jaeger art belongs to MadMOROSE on DeviantArt, the rest belongs to danieljoelnewman, Quinn Red, SUIamena, Kezrek, VegasMike and Legendary. Category:Mark IV Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:First Kaiju War